The Adventures of Nessie
by xXEclipseHeart95
Summary: Written by WindyCityGirl and xXEclipseHeart95. What happens when Nessie wants to learn to cook? Cute fluff. One-shot. R and R. Part of our "Adventures of Nessie" trilogy.


**Okay, so this story is written by WindyCityGirl and myself. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kitchen Mishaps

Nessie P.O.V

I was watching my Uncle Emmett flip through the TV channels, trying to find the football game when I saw it.

The celebrity chef was making this chocolaty food. Chocolate cookies.

Normally human food disgusts me, but – I'll make an exception. It looks really good.

I see my mom making human food for Jacob and Grandpa Charlie all the time. How hard could it really be?

I looked up at the clock. Mom and Dad wouldn't be back from Seattle for a little while. Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett were still yelling at the football game.

"Uncle Emmett?" I asked.

"Not now Ness" He said, his eyes glued to the TV.

"Uncle Jasper?"

"Shhh! Oh! Oh! TOUCHDOWN! Emmett, 50 bucks!" HE cried triumphantly.

Emmett cursed under his breath as he forked over the cash.

I heard a car door slam. I leapt to my feet and ran out the door.

"Daddy!" I cried, jumping into his arms.

My mom got out of the car holding a few shopping bags and kissed me on the cheek.

"Ok so, ! So can we?" I said all in one breath, grinning.

Mom and Dad looked at each other, flustered, but agreed none the less.

So now we are in the kitchen, completely covered in flour, while Mom is instructing me how to crack an egg.

"It looked easier on TV." I grumbled.

Dad chuckled and turned on the oven.

Mom turned on the radio and on came a familiar song.

Dad started tapping his foot to the rhythm. Mom started humming, while I was swinging my legs off the counter. Mom turned the music up, and Dad started singing along.

Rosalita jump a little lighter!

Senorita, come sit by my fire

I just wanna be your love, ain't no lie

Rosalita you're my stone desire!

Dad grabbed me, twirling me around the kitchen on his feet. He had his head thrown back, singing.

I laughed as he dipped me, sending flour everywhere.

I heard coughing as I turned around to see my Grandma Esme standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

Not good.

My dad laughed nervously as Mom turned off the music.

"Hey Esme" My dad said.

"What did you do to my kitchen?" She gasped.

"We were making cookies Grandma!" I said cheerfully.

Her eyes softened.

"Oh fine!" She sighed. "But this kitchen had better be spotless when you leave!" She warned.

I nodded, agreeably.

She shook her head as she left the room.

My mom was trying to show me how to use the mixer, but I think I pressed the wrong button because batter started flying everywhere!

I heard a splat and turned to see my dad's back, covered in sticky batter.

I think he thought it was mom because he flicked flour at her.

She looked shocked at first, but then reached for the water sprayer.

I started backing away from the two of them.

"Oh dad you're gonna get it now!" I sang.

She pointed the nozzle at him.

He started to back towards the wall, hands up in surrender.

"Bella, sweetheart, don't."

She grinned wickedly as she blasted him with water, soaking his clothes. I was laughing so hard my sides were hurting.

Dad turned to glare at me.

"You think this is funny?" HE asked.

"I'm sorry, but –your face." I gasped between giggles.

Then Dad scooped me up, getting me soaked.

I shrieked and ran away. Mom quickly put the cookies in the oven and walked off the cottage to change. Dad followed behind her.

While the cookies were baking, we cleaned up the kitchen.

Thank you vampire speed!

"These cookies are going to taste terrible." My mom grumbled, under her breath.

"Hey Ness," My uncle Emmett said when we walked into the living room.

Uncle Jasper ruffled my hair and a cloud of flour came out.

"Ness? What did you do?" He asked.

"Mommy and Daddy and I made cookies!" I said proudly.

Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Jasper smirked. Aunt Alice was trying to stifle her giggles.

"Ooh cookies!" Uncle Emmett shouted, leaping up from his seat and running into the kitchen.

"Emmett you can't eat!" Grandpa Carlisle yelled after him.

"No! Emmett don't open the oven!" Mom and Dad yelled at the same time.

BOOM!

We are never making cookies again.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review!**


End file.
